List of Disney Television Animation live-action series
This is a list of television series produced or distributed by The Walt Disney Company and its subsidiaries. Live action television series * Walt Disney anthology television series (1954–1983, 1986–1990, 1997–2008, 2012–present under several names) * The Mickey Mouse Club (1955–1959, 1977–1978, 1989–1994) * The Mouse Factory (1971–1973) * Herbie, the Love Bug (1982) * Small & Frye (1983) * Gun Shy (1983) * Benji, Zax and the Alien Prince (1983) * Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983–1985) * You and Me Kid (1983–1986) * Contraption (1983–1989) * Mousercise (1983–1986) * EPCOT Magazine (1984–1986) * Disney Family Album (1984–1986) * Dumbo's Circus (1985–1988) * Sidekicks (1986–1987) (co-production with Motown Productions) * Videopolis (1987–1989) * Teen Angel (1989) * Brand New Life (1989–1990) * The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage (1991) (co-production with Stephen J. Cannell Productions) * Hi Honey, I'm Home (1991-1995) (co-production with Ripe Productions) * The Torkelsons (1991–1994) (co-production with Michael Jacobs Productions) * Adventures in Wonderland (1992–1996) * The Secret of Lost Creek (1992) * Walt Disney World Inside Out (1994–1997) * Flash Forward (1995–1997) (co-production for Atlantis Films) * Smart Guy (1997–1999) * Going Wild with Jeff Corwin (1997–1999) * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (1997–2000) * Disney Channel in Concert (1997–2001) * Omba Mokomba (1997–1999) * Disney's Out of the Box (1998–2004) * 2 Hour Tour (1998–2000) * Bug Juice (1998–2001) * Off the Wall (1998–1999) * Mad Libs (1998–1999) * The Famous Jett Jackson (1998–2001) * So Weird (1999–2001) * The Jersey (1999–2004) * Even Stevens (2000–2003) * In a Heartbeat (2000–2001) * Totally Circus (2000) * Lizzie McGuire (2001-2004) * Totally Hoops (2001) * The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) * Zapping Zone (2001–2012) * Totally in Tune (2002) * That's So Raven (2003–2007) * Phil of the Future (2004–2006) * The Eyes of Nye (2005) distribution only: produced by KCTS-TV * Breakfast with Bear (2005) * Johnny and the Sprites (2005–2009) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2005–2008) * Life with Derek (2005–2009) * Hannah Montana (2006–2011) (co-production with Michael Poryes Productions) * Cory in the House '' (2007–2008) (co-production with Warren & Rinsler Productions) * ''Wizards of Waverly Place (2007–2012) * Bunnytown (2007–2009) (co-production with Baker Coogan Productions and Spiffy Pictures) * The Suite Life on Deck (2008–2011) * Imagination Movers (2008–2013) (co-production with Penn/Bright Entertainment and Zydeco Productions) * Sonny with a Chance (2009–2011) * Aaron Stone (2009–2010) * Jonas (2009–2010) * Zeke and Luther (2009–2012) * I'm in the Band (2009–2011) * Good Luck Charlie (2010–2014) * Shake It Up (2010–2013) * Pair of Kings (2010–2013) * A.N.T. Farm (2011–2014) (co-production with Gravy Boat Productions) * So Random! (2011–2012) * Kickin' It (2011–2015) * Jessie (2011–2015) (co-production with Bon Mot Productions) * Austin & Ally (2011–2016) * PrankStars (2011) * Lab Rats (2012–2016) * Violetta (2012–2015) * The U-Mix Show (2012–2014) * Code: 9 (2012) * Crash & Bernstein (2012–2014) * Dog with a Blog (2012–2015) * Liv & Maddie (2013–2017) * Mighty Med (2013–2015) * I Didn't Do It (2014–2015) * Win, Lose, or Draw (2014) * Girl Meets World (2014–2017) * Evermoor (2014–2017) (co-production with Lime Pictures and All3Media) * Kirby Buckets (2014-2017) * K.C. Undercover (2015–2018) * Best Friends Whenever (2015–2016) * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything (2015–2017) * Bunk'd (2015–present) * Lab Rats: Elite Force (2016) * Stuck In The Middle (2016–2018) * Walk the Prank (2016–2018) * Bizaardvark (2016–2019) * The Lodge (2016–2017) * MECH-X4 (2016–2018)